


Phantom Thieves

by SilverFlameAlchemist



Series: Jukebox Drabbles [9]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Angst, Daisuke is Adorable, Falling In Love, Fluff, Multi, Other, POV Second Person, Police, Reader-Insert, Romance, Song-inspired, Songfic, Surprise! You're In Love!, Takeshi is a Dork, Wanting Things You Can't Have, Wing Kink, Wings, reader/various - Freeform, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFlameAlchemist/pseuds/SilverFlameAlchemist
Summary: He'd stolen your heart like so many precious relics... But you certainly weren't complaining.Reader/Various - Separate Summaries Inside





	1. A Hundred Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You jumped when footsteps sounded on the shingles behind you, and you turned to look up into a face framed by midnight hair.  
> "Sorry for startling you…" A silky voice spilled past his lips and onto the night air. "But do you mind if I sit here for just a moment?"
> 
> Dark Mousy/Reader

_I'd steal a hundred kisses_  
_Before you’d say goodbye_  
 _Then make a hundred wishes_  
 _In the name of you and I…_

You sat on your roof and looked up at the moon as it rose up above the horizon, an eerie yellow in complexion and nearly full. It was beautiful, and you felt yourself smile at it in welcoming as it finally spilled fully into the sky and continued to slowly creep up into its heavenly resting place.

Night was your element, and you never felt more alive than you did at midnight as you sat here and watched the stars swirl passed. You loved knowing that there were only a handful of others that were up with you, and you alone walked the halls of your house in the dead of night.

You jumped when footsteps sounded on the shingles behind you, and you turned to look up into a face framed by midnight hair.

“Sorry for startling you…” A silky voice spilled past his lips and onto the night air. “But do you mind if I sit here for just a moment?”

You shook your head, unable to find the words to express what you wanted to say, and watched him move closer and sit next to you, smiling up at the moon with you.

“You picked a great night to look at the stars.” He commented mildly, almost to himself. “They should be out in full force tonight…”

“Do you watch the stars often?” You managed to ask in a small voice, wondering where he’d come from and how he’d gotten onto your roof.

“Not as much as I’d like…” He looked over at you from the corner of his eye and smiled. “But, you know, if you let me come again, we could watch them together.”

You blinked, surprised by his words. It was part request, part offer, and despite not knowing him at all, you liked the thought of seeing him again. “When are you free?” You asked.

He grinned. “Tomorrow night, if that’ll work for you.”

You nodded eagerly as he stood, and you scrambled to your feet as well.

“Easy now,” he caught your arm before you slipped closer to the edge, “we don’t want you getting hurt, now do we?”

You looked up at him to reply, but your voice died in your throat when you saw a pair of massive black wings blocking the both of you from view.

“I’ve got to run, but I’ll see you tomorrow night.” He leaned forward, pulling your hand up to his mouth to plant a kiss on the back of it before he winked. “And be careful of that edge… The first step’s a doozy.”

He was gone with a flurry of onyx feathers, and you caught one as it floated down back to earth, holding it close as your mind started to question what you’d just seen.

You’d thought angels had white wings.

 _Shake off the rain_  
_And dry off and come inside tonight_  
 _You don't have to be alone_  
 _You don't have to be alone_  
 _You've got the prettiest face that I ever did see_  
 _With eyes so sad like songs I swear I've known..._

You paced in your bedroom, eyes glancing at the window every time you passed it, and worried your bottom lip between your teeth.

It was raining, _pouring_ more like, and with the torrential rainfall there was no way you’d be able to get onto the roof let alone see the stars through all the clouds.

You wanted to see your mysterious angel, but you knew that going up there would be the dumbest idea you’d ever had and potentially fatal. You let out an annoyed huff as you flopped onto your bed and groaned softly into your sheets, hoping that he’d understand why you weren’t there, given the weather, or better yet that he wouldn’t even try to come.

As much as you didn’t want to risk getting hurt yourself, you wanted him to get hurt even less. Especially since it would be for nothing, given that you weren’t even…

You sat up with a jolt when you heard a knock sound through your room. You slipped from your bed and headed to the door before the knock sounded again, more frantically this time, and you realized it was coming from behind you.

You turned on your heel and gaped at the glass door that led onto your balcony, recognizing your dark-winged angel as he stood on the other side.

You hurried over and opened the door, letting him slip inside and chuckle as he looked at you. “I started this way before the rain hit… I’m glad you didn’t try to climb up there in this.”

You gave him a look. “You shouldn’t have come all the way in this… It’s terrible out there.”

He grinned. “But you still let me in.”

“Of course I let you in! I wasn’t about to let you catch pneumonia because you were knocking at my door all night.” You folded your arms and looked up at him, trying to ignore the way his purple hair stuck to the sides of his face, or the way his already form-fitting outfit now no longer left details up to your imagination.

“I’m dripping onto your carpet…” He pointed out softly.

You blinked, snapping out of your reverie, and turned back around, heading to your bathroom. “Sorry about that… Here, you can get dried off in here…”

He followed you obediently, squelching softly with each step, and gave you an amused smile when you offered him a towel. “Why are you doing this?”

You raised an eyebrow at him, unsure of what he meant.

“You don’t even know me, and you let me into your room. Most girls would be shouting for the police by now.”

“I’m not most girls. Besides, shouting wouldn’t do me any good, my aunt sleeps like the dead.” He laughed at that, and you slipped past him back into your room. “You dry off and I’ll try to find you some clothes.”

“I could just use a towel…” He trailed off, and you didn’t even have to look at him to know he was smirking.

“I’ll try to find you some clothes.” You repeated.

He chuckled, and you tried not to think about it.

 _And I hope to God_  
_That you're not pretending_  
 _Cause if you are_  
 _I swear I don't know what I'm going to do_  
 _But I promise you that I'll be good to you_  
 _If you promise that you'll try to love me too_  
 _Somehow..._

“You never answered my question.” Dark, as he’d finally introduced himself, was sitting across from you on your bed, looking into his mug of hot tea. “Why are you doing this?”

“Can’t a girl let a handsome guy into her room just because she wants to?”

He ignored the comment about him being handsome in order to give you a pointed look. “Stop avoiding the question. Just answer me.”

“You looked lonely.”

He blinked. “What?”

“When you asked if you could sit with me on my roof, you looked the way I’d been feeling… Lonely.” You shrugged, lowering your gaze back to your lap. “And then tonight… Even though it was pouring you still came, you could have waited and explained what had happened later, but you didn’t.”

“I didn’t want you to worry.”

“I was more worried that you’d try to fly through the storm than I was about you making it.”

He shook his head. “Lonely, huh?”

“Lonely.”

“Well, let’s make a deal, then.” He said softly, sitting forward and offering you his hand. “I’ll try to look less lonely, and you’ll try to feel less lonely. How does that sound?”

You took his hand and gave it a firm shake. “Deal.”

“Deal.” He repeated, and gave your hand a sharp tug, pulling you into a kiss.

 _Give me your every breath_  
_And promise me your world_  
 _I don't ask for much at all_  
 _All I want is all you've got_  
 _Could you be that girl_  
 _Are you thinking of me?_  
 _Or have I projected all of my hopes on you..._

It had started out slowly, with moonlit meetings on your roof so that you could watch the stars together, with warm hugs and gentle smiles, with soft kisses pressed to your shoulder or forehead.

You had talked till you couldn’t talk any longer, and on more than one occasion you watched the sunrise together before he’d give you that apologetic smile he only used when he had to leave, and you’d slip back into the house to sleep through the hours until you could see him again.

Your lonely angel was the thing that helped you get through the rough patches that you went through, and his voice could ease away your worries with a few choice words.

It was nice to move so slowly through life, so simply. To know what the next night would bring and feel your pulse quicken at the thought of hearing his voice, seeing his smile…

But there were times when it wasn’t enough.

You’d have to curl up next to him and rest your head on his shoulder, sit in just a way that let you lean back against his chest and feel his words rumble through you, let him carry you inside and then pull him down next to you and whisper that you wanted him to stay until you fell asleep.

You weren’t lonely anymore, but at the same time you knew something was missing, and you wanted to know what it was. You never asked him, because you didn’t want him to vanish into the night sky the way he’d appeared all those months ago, and you didn’t want to scare him away.

You just wanted to know what you were missing, and wondered suddenly if he felt like he was missing it too.

He let himself in that night, and you knew as soon as you saw his face that something was wrong. He didn’t give you the chance to ask what it was, though; he just pulled you to him and held you close.

You two stood that way until he pulled away far enough to press his lips to yours, and a light bulb seemed to go off in your head.

 _This_ was what you’d been missing.

 _And I know there'll be nights filled with tears_  
_I know there'll be fights and fears_  
 _But that's a part of it too_  
 _So do you think I have the slightest chance to be_  
 _Everything to you_  
 _Cause you mean everything to me..._

You weren’t a perfect couple by any means.

You found out what he did, and the first night after seeing the great _Phantom Thief_ on television you locked him out and refused to open the door.

He explained through the glass that he hadn’t had a choice, and that what you two had wouldn’t be tainted by what he did for a living.

He was gone as soon as the sun rose, and you actually stayed up all day trying to collect your thoughts.

You decided that if he came back, your door would be open, and when the velveteen caress of feathers awoke you at sundown you had to smile, because it kind of tickled but you liked it.

You stayed in bed all night, whispering to each other through the darkness and trying not to think about what might happen if he ever got caught.

He laughed and told you they could try, but he was better than that.

And you, of course, had to challenge him about just how good he really was. He’d accepted with a grin, and you were grateful that your aunt was such a heavy sleeper.

“You mean the world to me, you know.” He whispered into your hair as you saw the pre-dawn light start to fill your room. “And no matter what happens, I’m not going to let anyone take you away from me.”

You barely heard him leave, still half-asleep as you were, and when you found the black feather on your pillow you knew it was going to be alright.

Morning might have taken him away, but night would bring back your Dark.

 _Today is the perfect day_  
_Today is the day I tell you_  
 _If you ever walk away_  
 _Then I would die right there for you..._

_"A Hundred Kisses" by She Wants Revenge_


	2. Angel By Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fell quickly into step alongside them, finding it easy to take on the Niwa name and become a part of their family and their life. You could keep their secrets, and the night a certain redhead came home dripping wet and dressed in full black-out gear you found you had to keep a few secrets for them.
> 
> Daisuke Niwa/Reader

_I can't say that everything's okay_  
' _Cause I can see the tears you're crying_  
 _And I can't promise to take the pain away_  
 _But you can know I won't stop trying..._

For a long time, long before you finally found someone that loved you and wanted to look after you, you had thought that it couldn't get much worse than being a foster child. Going from home to home, and having all of them find _something_ about you that they didn't like so they could send you back without feeling guilty, was the worst feeling in the world. You were a ghost in the lives of the people who took you in for only a little while before pushing you back out into the cold again, and you couldn't stand it.

But then there had been the sweet woman with kind eyes and the house that was warm for more reasons than one, and you decided you could live like this. Somewhere you were welcomed and loved, and where no one judged you by the way you spoke or dressed or carried yourself. They were your family, now, and you were theirs as well.

You fell quickly into step alongside them, finding it easy to take on the Niwa name and become a part of their family and their life. You could keep their secrets, and the night a certain redhead came home dripping wet and dressed in full black-out gear you found you _had_ to keep a few secrets for them.

But they were worth it. They were worth every second of dodging questions and trying to keep your mouth shut, worth all the trouble you had to keep Daisuke out of and all the situations you had to tug him gently out of in order to keep his secret safe. They were worth whatever the universe decided to throw your way because you finally felt at home, and there was nothing that was going to change that, if you could help it.

And they could keep your secrets too. All the pain you'd felt over the years, all the rejection and despair, all the emotions you'd held in in order to keep up a brave face and pretend everything was alright. They could listen and not judge, hold you tight and tell you it would be alright, because everything works out eventually, and this would to.

This was your home now, and no one was going to take that from you.

 _I'll be the angel by your side_  
_I will get you through the night_  
 _I'll be the strength you can't provide on your own_  
 _'Cause when you're down and out of time_  
 _And you think you've lost the fight_  
 _Let me be the angel_  
 _The angel by your side..._

It had started out slowly at first, just little things that you barely even noticed, but still there if you looked closely enough. You would have thought them silly, if they'd been coming from anyone other than him.

Daisuke was a klutz by nature, you knew all too well, and you'd always stepped in to help him with chores around the house and with clean up at school. You tried not to leave him alone, in case something went wrong and he needed to make a quick get away, but you noticed that he also tended to hang around you as well. It wouldn't have ever registered, either, if he hadn't pulled your chair out for you, held doors open, or helped you with your books. You would have dismissed his presences entirely if it hadn't been for what he did when he was around you.

And when you said thanks for the first time he'd gone the most adorable shade of pink, dipped his head and mumbled something about it not being a big deal. But it was. And you both knew that.

You'd gone so long not having anyone care about you that this sudden turnaround from a boy your age came as a pleasant surprise. Daisuke was caring by nature; always trying to help out even when he didn't need to, and it sort of made sense in your mind that he'd try to help you as well.

So you thought nothing of it, pushing his kindness to the back of your mind to be puzzled over later when he was out on a job with Dark, or studying late in his room right down the hall from you.

It was just Daisuke being Daisuke, after all, and there was nothing to be thought of it other than how nice it was to have someone care about you like that. And whenever the topic arose, either with your new family or friends, you shrugged it off and changed topics, because some small part of you wanted to keep his kind acts a secret from the rest of the world.

It was childish and foolish, and you knew it, but you couldn't help feeling a little special for how he treated you, and you wanted to keep that feeling to yourself.

 _I know it feels like you're running out of faith_  
_'Cause it's so hard to keep believing_  
 _But if I can bring a smile back to your face_  
 _If for a moment, you'll forget all about it..._

It had taken you less than a year to fully integrate into the Niwa family, and by the time your anniversary of arrival had rolled back around, you'd found yourself falling asleep to thoughts of the redhead down the hall from you, and you felt guilty for it.

No one else had ever affected you the way he did, and something in the pit of your stomach churned at the thought that maybe he wouldn't feel the same way, or worse, that he'd be angry over it. As rare and foreign of an emotion as anger was the to the teen, you knew it wasn't unheard of, and the thought that you might be the one to evoke it sent fear skittering down your spine. The last thing you wanted to do was make him angry, and so you kept your feelings to yourself.

At least, you did until one night you woke up to a hand on your shoulder and a cloud of purple hair filling your vision.

"Easy, easy, I just wanna talk," Dark had laughed when you tried to push him away, easily over-powering you, "I want to do this now, while he's sleeping in here." He lightly pressed your hand to his chest and you felt a steady heartbeat under your fingers. "You know how this works, right? The two of us?"

You'd nodded absently, aware of the basics from talks with Daisuke when you'd meant to be studying but had gotten sidetracked.

"Well I think it's about time someone tells you that his trigger has changed," he grinned, "and since he's way too shy to say it himself, I figured I should let you know." His smirk faded and he frowned slightly. "And I know you like him back, so just tell him already. I can deal with sleeping for a few years before you have a son."

You'd felt the heat flood your face as that smirk reappeared before the purple hair faded back into red, and his whole frame shrank down into the proper size. The heartbeat beneath your fingertips started to pound as Daisuke opened his eyes and saw you, a blush of his own spreading across his face.

He opened his mouth to say something, probably an explanation and apology all wrapped up in one, but you tugged him down into a hug before a single syllable could slip past his lips.

"I know." You whispered into his ear. "And I love you too."

He shifted enough to press a gentle kiss to your cheek before he let out a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sigh. "One of these days, I'm going to murder that big-mouthed angel."

You grinned.

' _Cause this won't be the last time_  
_You'll need a little hope_  
 _But I want to be the first to let you know..._

_"Angel By Your Side" by Francesca Battistelli_


	3. No Light, No Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was one boy in blue, though; you thought you might like to be caught by... Just once.
> 
> Satoshi Hiwatari/Reader

_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes_  
_I never knew daylight could be so violent_  
 _A revelation in the light of day_  
 _You can't choose what stays and what fades away..._

There was always a fine line, you thought, between what was right and what was legal, and you more often than not found yourself on the more gray side of that rather badly-drawn line. It was never malicious, what you did, but there were certainly a good number of people (who all wore blue uniforms and carried badges of a certain kind), that disagreed with what you did. And you couldn't really blame them, after all they were just trying to do their job, just as you were trying to do yours, and you'd never want them to go against orders just to accommodate little old you.

And sure, alright, most of them didn't know that they were " _going against you_ ", so-to-speak, but that was mostly due to incompetence on their part more than any amount of finagling on yours. So when you slipped into a house, the way you were meant to at this time of night while the owners weren't home, and they never knew until after the fact, well… That was hardly your fault, now was it?

After all, if you couldn't begrudge them doing their jobs, how could they begrudge you doing yours? You were a thief, and an exceedingly good one at that, so it hardly seemed fair for them to ask you to stop just because you were on the other side of that said same line than they were. It wasn't like you were injuring people, or ransoming trophy wives at knifepoint, so where was the problem?

You were, for lack of a better term, an honest criminal.

You only took what you needed to get by, and never took from those that couldn't afford it, so it hardly seemed right for them to demand you turn yourself in when the people you… ah… _liberated_ your livelihood from the real criminals. Unfortunately, those brave boys in blue didn't like seeing things from your point of view, so you had to keep out of their dubious clutches for as long as possible… Easier said than done when all you really wanted was to drop down in front of them just to see how they'd react.

You were good, but you weren't _that_ good. And you certainly weren't that reckless.

 _You are the hole in my head_  
_You are the space in my bed_  
 _You are the silence in between_  
 _What I thought and what I said._  
 _You are the night time fear_  
 _You are the morning when it's clear_  
 _When it's over you'll start_  
 _You're my head_  
 _You're my heart..._

Some of those same boys in blue, though, weren't so bad. And you would have sworn on more than one occasion that they'd spotted you and chosen to look the other way just so you could slip off into the shadows once more. There was one in particular, though; that you thought you might like to be caught by… Just once.

Commander Hiwatari, however cold he might appear to his subordinates, made the thrill of being caught that much more exciting. And there weren't many people on the planet that could make you feel even better about stealing from the rich and pompous, but he certainly could.

It was unorthodox, to be sure, but you couldn't help it. You'd see him giving his troops orders and your skin would prickle pleasantly and your heart-rate would increase to a full-on gallop in your chest, the hammering loud enough you were sure he'd hear you as you sat perched up in the rafters and waited.

But you almost wished he _would_ notice. For those steely eyes to look into the shadows where you lingered and see you there, for that voice to call out and tell you to stop hiding, because you couldn't escape him.

And that thought nearly sent you tumbling off the side of a building, because for an instant you _saw that happening_ , and your fingers went lax against the window sill for a fraction of a second, and if it hadn't been for the sudden lurch in your stomach that jarred you back to reality, you would have been reduced to a thief-shaped splat on the ground several stories below.

It wasn't fair, you decided, for the Commissioner's son to be so darn attractive, with the silvery hair and the sly smile and the _eyes_ that could look right through you. And then he'd speak, and you had trouble remembering why you'd even been here in the first place, despite the weight against your hip that clearly stated you'd gotten the loot and now needed to get the hell out of Dodge.

But he was, and you had noticed, and now you knew you were completely _doomed_.

 _Through the crowd, I was crying out_  
_And in your place there were a thousand other faces_  
 _I was disappearing in plain sight_  
 _Heaven help me, I need to make it right..._

When you had decided to take on the Hiwatari house as a personal challenge, you hadn't been thinking clearly. You'd decided at roughly four in the morning when you'd flopped face-down onto your bed after being chased all across town by Satoshi's minions; and you were understandably bitter over the ordeal. So, in retaliation, you'd marked his house as the next one to get hit. You even went so far as to tell him that you were planning the attack, just to give yourself that extra challenge, but that hadn't even been the worst of it.

When you woke up the next morning and turned on the news, there stood Commander Hiwatari with his sly smile oozing charm towards the TV camera as he calmly announced that the challenge had been accepted, and he looked forward to your attempt to rob him of something.

You had been two seconds away from calling the whole thing off until you heard the word _attempt_.

That had just been insulting.

So, instead of giving up, you did the only logical thing and started making plans to break into the unbreakable and steal something that even Satoshi Hiwatari, boy genius and Police Commander could not deny had gone missing and actually _meant something_ to him.

Easier said than done.

And in the end, when you were cackling to yourself over your brilliant plan and readying for the day ahead, you'd hit upon the thought of what to steal completely by accident. You'd been walking through the park and seen a cute couple rush into each other's arms, and suddenly it was like a light bulb had gone off over your head.

And why not, you reasoned, Satoshi was clearly far too uptight for his own good, so it might do him a world of good to have something not-so-material taken from him.

The fact that you would undoubtedly enjoy yourself to no end was merely a coincidence, and clearly hadn't influenced your choice in _any way_.

Obviously.

It wasn't until you were hovering over the bed, Satoshi's face a broken mask of emotion as his chest rose and fell in slightly uneven breaths that you realized how much you wanted this, how much you'd wanted to see him without all the walls and guards and protections in place. How much you'd wanted to see the _boy_ part of the _boy genius_.

And when you lightly pressed your lips to his, slipping his glasses into the satchel at your side, there was undeniable pleasure in feeling him sigh into the kiss, and even press back unconsciously, before he started awake and sat up in time to see you leaping gracefully out the window, a giggle barely audible in the dark room.

The next morning, Satoshi made an announcement to the press, a new pair of glasses perched on his nose, and claimed that you simply hadn't shown up, forget actually taken anything.

You would have been insulted if he hadn't looked right into the camera and smirked, offering his assurances that you would be caught, and he would be the one to do it.

Your blush hadn't faded until _much_ later in the day.

 _Would you leave me,_  
_If I told you what I've done?_  
 _And would you need me,_  
 _If I told you what I've become?_  
 _'cause it's so easy,_  
 _To say it to a crowd_  
 _But it's so hard, my love,_  
 _To say it to you out loud..._

When the invitation to the annual Policeman's Ball appeared in your mailbox, you assumed it was some sort of joke, because seriously, there was just no way. But it was official, with the real seal and all the proper documentation attached, so this was an honest-to-goodness invitation, and you laughed all through breakfast and decided that, yeah, you were totally going to go.

The best part? It was a masquerade ball.

So not only would you be flirting with fate, you'd be doing it in a room full of people who wanted your head, while wearing your very own mask from home.

Life couldn't get much better than that, you decided.

So, on the night of the ball, you got yourself together and left at a prompt time, arriving fashionably late, and nearly broke your neck walking up the steps when you saw who was standing at the top of them.

Satoshi, complete with a pearly white mask trimmed in icy blue, was perched just outside the door, watching everyone who went in. Undoubtedly he was there at the door just for the start of the ball, and would enter the large, warmly lit room once the ball actually began, but the way he watched you move up the steps, as though he were looking through you and into your mind, unnerved you more than you would have ever admitted.

Once you were inside, milling through the crowd, it was much easier to cope with the copious amounts of law enforcement who were jamming up the place, all of them dressed alike, although not identical by any means, It crept under your skin, the way they watched you move through the room, as though they already knew exactly who you were but were biding their time anyway.

And that just got worse when the music started, and your hand was caught by one in a white glove, and you were taken out onto the floor with a grand sweep before you were held securely against a firm chest and bright eyes smiled down at you. "Hello, my little thief."

The mask you were wearing thankfully hid your blush at those words, but you felt your heart begin to pound and wondered how he couldn't feel it, pressed as close as he was. "Hello." You managed in return.

"I thought it was you, when I saw you walk in… You have a grace to you many of the other ladies here lack. The grace of someone used to gliding through the shadows."

"Speaking of grace," you quickly tried to change the subject, lest your mask melt from the heat of your cheeks, "why haven't you raised the alarm yet?"

"Now, what would that accomplish?" He asked with a slight frown, guiding you into a turn across the floor. "I haven't gotten what you stole from me back yet."

You opened your mouth, ready to protest about the glasses and point out that he already had a new pair, but a set of warm lips colliding gently with yours promptly put the pilfered spectacles right out of your mind. You squeaked a bit in surprise, which earned you a rich chuckle from the Commander, and when he pulled back the smile from his eyes had managed to migrate all the way down to his lips as well. "I believe we are even now… Don't you?"

"Well I do still have your glasses." You pointed out a little breathlessly, at a loss for what else to say. "But you have my heart, so perhaps it's fair." He stared at you, actually missing a step in the dance as that confession fully sank in, and you realized a split second too late you'd just said that out loud. "Ahh…"

"A heart for a heart, then," he whispered as he took you into another turn and then slowed with the music to a stop, "but we will have to find suitable compensation for the glasses." He bowed deeply over your hand, pressing a kiss lightly to your knuckles before he straightened, offered you a wink, and walked towards the podium and the microphone that was waiting there for him.

Your heart started to pound right before it stopped working all together as his lips parted and he leaned in close, ready to begin his speech. This was it, you realized, he was going to tell them you were there and it would all be over. No more midnight flights through windows, no more playing with the handsome Commander, no more anything…

Except, that wasn't what happened.

"I would like to thank you all for coming this evening," he began cordially, "and would request that you do please enjoy yourselves this evening. That is the point of this after all, is it not?" He toasted the crowd with a glass he'd snatched on the way up to the stand, and they toasted him back before he slipped from above their heads and returned to their side.

"You didn't turn me in." You were stating the obvious, you knew, but that wasn't important. What was important was the fact that he could have been done with you then and there but he'd kept quiet.

"As I said before, that would achieve nothing." He deposited his glass on the tray of a passing waiter and took your hand again. "I do believe I would miss the chance more than I would enjoy the capture." He chuckled at the way your eyes widened, and led you into another dance. "At least of one kind, at any rate."

 _That_ blush didn't go away until long after the ball had ended, and you were headed home beside the man you'd managed to fall so completely for. And then he walked you up to your door and managed to make you blush for a different reason entirely.

 _You want a revelation,_  
_You wanna get it right_  
 _But, it's a conversation,_  
 _I just can't have tonight_  
 _You want a revelation, some kind of resolution_  
 _Tell me what you want me to say…_

_"No Light, No Light" by Florence + The Machine_


	4. For Your Entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time you'd caught sight of the white wings, it had been an accident. You'd only slipped into the old church to see if the pastor could give you some directions to the newest walled gardens on that side of town, and instead you'd found, well… Him.
> 
> Krad/Reader

_No escaping when I start_  
_Once I'm in I own your heart_  
 _There's no way you'll ring the alarm_  
 _So hold on until it's over..._

The first time you'd caught sight of the white wings, it had been an accident. You'd only slipped into the old church to see if the pastor could give you some directions to the newest walled gardens on that side of town, and instead you'd found, well… _Him_.

Your whole body had frozen, your heart skipping a beat or two until it finally caught up with your rapidly firing brain and you made sense of the situation. There was an angel standing by the altar. Not some stain-glass marvel made from the most exquisite of colors, but an actual flesh-and-blood angel with long golden hair and the most glorious of wings.

"E-excuse me…?" You voiced tentatively, unsure of how you were meant to address what appeared to be a messenger from Up There. "Can you help me?"

His shoulders stiffened at the first word, white robes whispering over the stone floor as he slowly turned on his heel in order to look at you, those eyes drilling straight into your soul. "What do you want, girl?"

You suddenly understood why people sometimes described music as _heavenly_ , because that was what his voice sounded like. "I… I'm lost." You admitted, deciding that lying to an angel would probably _not_ be the best idea.

A golden eyebrow was arched as he looked you over, eerie eyes dissecting you slowly as they took in your appearance. "And what makes you think I'd be able to help with that?"

You quelled the urge to squeal by clearing your throat instead. "Y-you're an angel, aren't you?" You asked, because there might not be many things that looked that good with wings, but you were pretty sure he had to be one of them, even if it wasn't the most obvious.

"Is that what you think?" He faced you fully, moving slowly along the main aisle of the church towards you, his steps slow and measured. "That I am some divine creature here to lead you back to the light?"

Well, you thought, he at least had the first part right. "Perhaps." You managed, your voice lowering to a whisper under his continued scrutiny. He was close enough now you could make out the different textures of his feathers and the weave of his robes, that tangle of golden hair almost close enough to touch. "Would I be wrong in that assumption?"

He tipped his head to one side, eyes sparking and grin positively feral. " _Very_ wrong."

 _So hot_  
_Out the box_  
 _Can you pick up the pace?_  
 _Turn it up,_  
 _Heat it up_  
 _I need to be entertained_  
 _Push the limit_  
 _Are you with it?_  
 _Baby, don't be afraid_  
 _I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby..._

From then on it had been… _Wild_.

You'd come home from school and find him waiting for you, leaning against a wall of your room like it was the most common thing in the world, his eyebrows raised expectantly and his head tilted to one side like _he_ was the one surprised to see _you_. He'd scoop you up and fly you off somewhere, the first nights terrifying as you were buffeted by cold winds (and even rain on one occasion), but then he chuckle, and you'd feel it rumble like thunder in your bones, and you somehow didn't mind his rather unorthodox approach.

He'd whisper things in your ear that had your cheeks flushing red, or would simply sit with you in his lap and look out over the landscape, simply taking in the view. Whatever you did, he always dutifully had you back home by midnight, always teasing that you about the curfew you'd insisted upon the first time he'd snatched you up from your room.

"I don't see why you make such a fuss…" He muttered as he set you back on the balcony of your room one night when you'd only just made it home in time. "You're already a little mouse, so what could possibly happen if you aren't home by midnight?"

The comment had earned him a smack to the arm from your hand (something that made him actually laugh), and landed you with the sudden impression of being his prey.

He had the eyes of a hawk, after all, so it only made sense that you were the mouse he was trying to devour…

And somehow, as you slipped back into your room and shoved the thought of his teeth against your skin out of your mind, you weren't _entirely_ repulsed by the idea.

 _Let's go_  
_It's my show_  
 _Baby, do what I say_  
 _Don't trip off the glitz_  
 _That I'm gonna display_  
 _I told ya_  
 _I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed_  
 _Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name..._

The frequency of Krad's visits merely increased over the next several weeks, until it became a near-nightly occurrence for him to be waiting for you when you got home, or slipping into your room after you'd already gone to bed and waking you just so he could carry you off somewhere.

The touching got more frequent too, slowly at first and then quickly becoming a more recurrent, almost casual action. And at first, you didn't mind. It was nice to have his arms around your waist of his lips against your shoulder, and when he was more affectionate, nibbling the ridge of your ear to add fire to the words he whispered there, you would squirm and shiver and try to wriggle out of his grasp.

And that, of course, merely encouraged him further.

It was all fun and games till the night you tried to get away from him and managed to fall off the edge of the roof you two were perched on, eyes widening as gravity went to work and you tumbled off the side without warning. You gasped, reaching out for him, but he merely stood there and watched, an eyebrow arching expectantly as you began hurtling towards the ground below.

" _Krad!_ " You screamed his name, squeezing your eyes shut as you hoped he would rethink his apparent indifference, the wind shoving you around like a frail little leaf as you continued your descent.

The arms that caught you were like iron under your back and legs, his voice steel as it hissed against your ear. " _Don't_ hesitate like that again…" You peeked up shyly into molten gold eyes and felt a shiver dance along your spine at the expression you saw there. "But maybe I'll forgive you," he mused with a sharp smile, "since you did scream my name so sweetly." Your cheeks flooded with color and you tried to hide it by turning away from him, but he didn't let you. He shifted you around so fast you hardly noticed you were chest-to-chest with him until he grinned again, the arm not supporting you grabbing your chin and forcing your eyes to meet his. "I think I'd like to hear it more often, actually… Let's see if we can't make it a bit more fun this time, shall we?"

 _Oh, do you know what you got into?_  
_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_  
 _Cause it's about to get rough for you_  
 _I'm here for your entertainment._  
 _Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_  
 _'Ya thought an angel swept you off ya feet_  
 _But I'm about to turn up the heat_  
 _I'm here for your entertainment..._

If you'd thought it was wild before, it was nothing compared to what came next.

The visits stopped involving him dragging you off somewhere and instead involved him pressing you against the nearest surface and doing his best to make your head spin from lack of oxygen. Greedy lips found all the places along your neck that made you shiver and sigh, inquisitive fingers searching out all the tiny little spots along your skin that could made you press closer or try to run away, his eyes brightening no matter which method you tried.

The chase was half the fun for him, and he loved it when you tried to escape him, because you never really could. He'd gotten under your skin and no matter what you did you couldn't get him out again. He was in your mind, in your _soul_ , and there was no way to wash him off your skin.

He didn't even have to be there to drive you mad, either, it could be a glimpse of golden hair or a laugh that sounded like his, a rustling like wings or the soft brush of silken fabric against your skin. The simple _memory_ of him was enough to make you struggle to pay attention in class, and no matter how hard you tried, you couldn't do anything about it. He simply refused to leave you alone.

And when it wasn't just at school, and you were back in your room trying to keep your mind on homework despite his fingers dancing higher up your leg, it was even harder, because then it wasn't just memories of what he _had_ said, it was all the things he _did_ say, all new and previously unheard. It was the spark in his eyes when he finally decided enough was enough and took your textbook from you, depositing himself into your lap instead. It was the ways his fingers tangled in your hair as he tugged your head back and set that tongue of his to a different task entirely than simply whispering things against the shell of your ear.

And you could never refuse, because ever since that first moment when you'd seen him in the church you'd known you'd never be able to refuse him… Not really.

And you _really_ didn't mind.

 _It's alright_  
_You'll be fine_  
 _Baby, I'm in control_  
 _Take the pain_  
 _Take the pleasure_  
 _I'm the master of both_  
 _Close your eyes_  
 _Not your mind_  
 _Let me into your soul_  
 _I'm a work it 'til you're totally blown..._

_"For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert_

**Author's Note:**

> D.N. Angel and All Related Characters belong to: Yukiru Sugisaki


End file.
